1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A field effect transistor, which controls a current flowing through it with an electric field generated in a material layer, is a switch device widely utilized in circuits made up of semiconductor devices. In greater detail, a field effect transistor includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and an active layer. The source electrode and the drain electrode are located at opposite sides of the active layer. By controlling the voltage applied to the gate electrode, the electric field in the active layer is affected to allow current to flow from the source electrode to the drain electrode. As a result, the field effect transistor is in an on state.
Generally speaking, a field effect transistor may further include a source pad and a drain pad, which are electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode respectively, to allow the field effect transistor to be electrically connected to another device. The source pad and the drain pad usually have large bonding areas to facilitate the bonding of external circuits. With the progress made in semiconductor processing, field effect transistors have become smaller and smaller. Therefore, it is very important to provide a field effect transistor with a well-placed source pad and drain pad so as to provide adequate bonding areas and generate less electrical interference on the field effect transistor itself.